villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goche Ru Medou
Goche Ru Medou is a major antagonist of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. She was a greedy Status Gold Ganglar doctor and the third-in-command of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, serving as the series' monster enlarger. She was voiced by Ayana Taketatsu. Overview Goche Ru Medou is the tactless and corrupt Ganglar scientist who supports the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler as a doctor to suit her personal agenda. She serves Dogranio Yaboon as his left-hand servant. The built-in golden safe on her back contains one of four Lupin Collection items that she uses for any situation, the first being the "Gros caliber" (Get Big) syringe which allows her to enlarge or enhance her fellow Gangler members. The second item is the "Guéris le monde" (Heal the World) binoculars which enables her to completely analyze whoever she observes, which initially Noël feared would expose his true identity as a Gangler, so as a result of that, he immediately forced the Lupinrangers to retreat upon seeing Goche about to use it on them. The third item is the "Coupe le gâteau" (Cut the cake) scalpel which allows Goche to turn her right hand into a sharp blade. The fourth item is the "Évade-toi de l'autre côté" (Escape to the other side) crest that allowed her to liquefy her body for teleportation. She later gave it to Zamigo Delma after remodifying him without permits from Dogranio. When she later confronted the Lupinrangers and the Patrangers with the last of her Experimental Body creations, Goche found herself betrayed by her boss Dogranio, who stole her Lupin Collection items and left her to be killed by the Sentai teams. Before her death, Goche used the last of her strength to transplant her golden safe from her body into her creation, declaring it was her final experiment before she perished. Gallery Get big Gros calibre Syringe.png|"Get big/Gros calibre" Syringe Heal the World Guéris le monde Binoculars.png|"Heal the World/Guéris le monde" Binoculars Cut The Cake Coup de Gâteau Tiger Saber.png|"Cut the cake/Coupe le gâteau" Scalpel Jackpot Striker.png|Jackpot Striker (formerly) Trivia *Goche is the first Sentai villainess to break the trend of being voiced by a Pretty Cure alumnus that began with Madame Noir (voiced by Aya Hisakawa) in Ressha Sentai ToQger. *The fact that she likes to perform illegal biological experiments is similar to Faust scientists from Kamen Rider Build, the sister-show to the first half of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger during Super Hero Time. *She is the first Gangler who committed suicide by tearing out her own safe. *Like Naria from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, she died after being abandoned by her boss. Coincidentally, they share the same suit actor; Yuichi Hachisuka. In addition to the coincidence, the main script writer of both series of Zyuohger and Lupinranger VS. Patranger is Junko Kōmura. *Goche's name is most likely a corruption of the French word "gauche", which can mean "left", "awkward" or "tactless" which reflects her status as Dogranio Yaboon's left-hand commander as well as her lack of tact when it comes to her affection towards him, a trait that sets her apart from Naria. Her family name, "Re Mede", is based on the french word "remède", meaning remedy, cure. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Suicidal Category:Homicidal Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Tokusatsu Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Monster Master Category:Psychopath Category:Spy